Tried
by bluedom
Summary: After all the cries and hurt, could some light come to our life? First chapter is on. If you like it, I'll keep writting, but let me know!
1. Words I won't say

He was in his dark office, at night, without diagnose for his new dying patient. Man, 42 years old, nausea, blood vomits… and dying. He was stuck. He couldn't think about the great idea that could save his patient, so he just closed his eyes and tried to relax. He re-opened them and suddenly a figure appeared, there in his dark office, House still sitting in his chair. The figure, a woman, walked slowly towards him. He jumped out of the chair to see her. Beautiful, long dark haired and blue sapphire eyes as always. She stopped in the middle of the office and he walked towards her and put his arms around her waist. She surrounded his neck with her arms, and they melted in and embrace.

She kissed him and said "I need you"

Then a knock in the door woke him up, breaking the moment. Crap, he thought, it was a damn fucking dream! A figure appeared there. The figure walked and stopped in the middle of House's office, reveling… Wilson.

"How's your patient doing?" Wilson asked.

"Dying" House shot dryly.

"Why?" Wilson was taken aback. It was an easy case, or that's what House said two days before.

"Wilson, if I knew he wouldn't be dying!"

"So, you don't have a diagnostic-" Wilson was trying to make a point.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious! I already knew that!" Wilson, the only person in this world who could get House into this kind of situations.

"Let me finish, House! You have no diagnostic, because you're thinking about something else which is?"

"You. We don't talk lately, Wilson. This relationship's not going to work if we don't" he said trying to be as serious as possible.

"Again. Why the hell can't you say it?" he was now annoyed.

"What exactly can't I say?"

"That you like her! Cuddy! You're always defeating about everything! But you know House, do whatever you want. You're screwing yourself up. I'm going to MY house with MY GIRLFRIEND. You aren't happy because you don't want to. Solve your puzzle, House, and then go back to normal, to your self-destructing fucking life. I'm done House, I'm just done" with that he left.

House was confused. Why did Wilson get so angry?


	2. Hitting myself with the real world

Second chapter! Hope you like it! Al rightls to David Shore and Fox, but you already know that! Enjoy it :)

* * *

After an hour of headache, he decided to look for his team and try to fix something with the d*mn patient. He looked in the patient's room, anybody there. The MRI room, nothing. And finally the lab, where Taub, Thirteen and Chase were doing some test.

"Where's Foreman?" House asked curiously.

"I don't know" Thirteen said as dryly as she could.

"Still problems in paradise, uh?"He smirked at that "Now, how's the patient? Still alive?"

"We tested for everything, and still don't know wh-" Taub was handing House the file, but he didn't even look at it "TB" House shot.

"Already tested, and was negative" Chase said.

"Do it again! He's dying! Test for everything!" and he left the lab.

Thirteen and Chase went to the patients room, while Taub stayed there ending the other tests.

After an hour, the team found what was wrong with the patient: TB. House was right, again. The first test was a false negative.

It was Friday, late, so with the team treating the patient he was free to go home. He packed his things and headed to the elevator. Once he got out, he thought he was alone but when he looked at her office he saw light –literally-, Cuddy was there, witch at that hour, wasn't normal.

He reached the door of her office slowly and opened it. He didn't know what to say, he forgot.

"Umm… what are you doing here yet?"

"It's my hospital, why shouldn't I be here?"

"Stupid boyfriends and brat waiting for you at home? Wilson and I… well… we're not in the best moment of our relationship… we don't have sex… I want the divorce, you know" That made her laugh, and she started to pack her things.

Even there, in that situation she could see in his eyes some sadness. She was starting to feel guilty. She had the need to run away from him. She couldn't even hold his gaze. She felt there as she felt in the conference, when they were dancing. She ran away because of the guiltiness she felt. It was the first time she saw him trying, trying hard, to open up to her and she had just started a relationship with other guy.

"Night House"

"Night, Cuddy"

She was running away again.

When House finally arrived at home, he heard some loud snores coming from the living room. 'Wilson' he though smirking. He went to the living room, and there, of course, was Wilson sleeping soundly with the TV on.

"I'm gonna kill you!" House shouted as loud as he could, and Wilson fell down onto the floor asking for pleasure.

"It's me you idiot!" He said laughing.

"I knew that" He said looking at him incredulously, trying to get up from the floor "I-I k-knew it was just y-you!"

"Yes, Wilson. Of course you knew it asking for pleasure in the floor. So, your ex-wife is your ex-girlfriend already?"

"No! She has to work tomorrow early and she has to wear some clean clothes"

"Wilson, you look like a kid of three right now! 'No! I'm not a bad boy, so you have to gimme a lollipop!"

"Night, House" He said tiredly going to his bedroom.

"Don't run away, you coward!"

Cuddy arrived at home tired. Dinner was made and Rachel was already sleeping, so Lucas wanted to have a little fun. During the dinner she could only think of House, she couldn't get him out of her head.

They ended the dinner, Lucas wasn't that animated now.

"You still love him, don't you?"

"What?" She was puzzled.

"I'm asking if you do love him, House"

"No!-maybe she answered a little too fast- Why did you ask-"

"Because you're always talking about him, and tonight in the dinner you were completely lost. You liked before we started dating, and you still like him, and I think that you do it even more… I'll come here tomorrow to pack my things. Night Lise"

She called Marina, who luckily could go there. She had to do something.

House sat down in the new couch watching TV. Wilson, finally, made it to sleep. House needed to sit down. In the exact moment he sat down a knock in the door entered in the room. He walked to the door and opened it to see Cuddy crying.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Lucas left me"

"I'm-" she silenced him with a kiss. 'Bip, bip, bip' the alarm went off. 'Crap' he thought, it was just a fucking dream. Lucas didn't leave her and she didn't kiss him. It was all a f*ucking dream. Perhaps he had to go to work. He got up and suddenly fell down to the floor. His leg hurt like h*ll.

"Are you okay?" Wilson entered the room running.

"Obviously not!"

* * *

I know, I know... this wasn't a really interesting chapter, but I need something to introduce the next wich will be full of Huddy!

Looveee!

:)


End file.
